New York Here We Come
by OneFrighteningLittleMonster123
Summary: Three Best friends Bella,Alice,Rosalie move to New York to start their own magazine. A rival magazine starts beating their's in sales. What happens when the three guys they met run this magazine? Better description inside. All Human
1. To New York

**Better Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie are moving to New York to start their own magazine. Every thing is going well and they have even met three awesome guys. Then a rival magazine begins beating theirs in sales. What happens when the three guys they met happen to be running this magazine?**

**I do NOT own Twilight.**

It was all in place. We were set to leave to New York tomorrow morning. It felt like a dream to me. One minute I'm living at home in a small town, working in a sporting goods store, and trying to figure out what to do with myself after high school. The next I am jetting off to New York with my two best friends, living in a gorgeous apartment, and starting our own magazine.

Alice's family is insanely rich. Her dad bought us the apartment and promised to pay for everything for us. This included new furniture for the place and Alice insisted we needed new clothes.

Rosalie's mom works for a magazine company herself so she got us hooked up with the job and an office downtown.

I felt kind of bad because I wasn't able to do anything for us. Well when your dad is a cop there's nothing much to offer. Alice and Rosalie assured me it was no trouble for them (well their parents) to help out.

I said good night to Charlie and promised to see him again in the morning before we left. I slid into my truck and realized that I wouldn't see it ever again after tonight.

Sacrifice I told myself. New York will be worth it.

I began the ten minute drive over to Rosalie's place. Tonight we were sleeping over just like we used to when we were 12. Alice had it all planned out. We were going to be super girly and paint toe nails, do hair, and makeovers. Of course we would talk about New York all night long.

I made it to the house and followed like cobble stone pathway lined with a perfect garden to the front door with my bag slung over my shoulder.

I knocked lightly and Rosalie's mother Mrs. Hale opened the door.

Rosalie got her stunning looks from her mother. They looked almost exactly alike, just Mrs. Hale had shorter hair and laugh lines. They both have that shiny, golden, curly hair every super model dreams of having, and crystal blue eyes.

"Hello Bella." She greeted me smiling.

"Hi." I smiled back

"The girls are up stairs in Rose's room." As she was saying this blaring music could be heard from up stairs and my two best friends came flying down the stairs to greet me.

"Bella!" Alice screamed as she hugged me.

Alice was pretty short only coming up to about my nose. She had short spiky black hair that stuck up in every direction. All of her facial features were sharp. We called her our pixie.

"Hey." I said as I hugged her back.

Rosalie was next to hug me.

Alice was practically jumping up in down in anticipation to get back up stairs.

"Well I guess we better get back up there before she bursts." Rosalie laughed and poked Alice.

"What? I can't help it. I mean were going to be living together in a big city far away from home. It's like every girls dream to live with her best friends."

We all laughed at her excitement, but we were all that excited as well. We just didn't show it like Alice did. We marched up the stairs towards where the music was coming from. Rosalie pushed open her door and we made our way inside.

I had always loved her room. It was large and spacious. White floors, white walls, white ceiling. All the shelves were in white as were her desk and the rug in the middle. What made the room cool, were the bright blue accents like the headboard, her closet, and some art work. I wonder if she's going to miss this room.

I figured there is probably a better one waiting for her in New York.

There were beauty supplies on every surface of the room. They covered Rosalie's desk, some sprawled out on her floor.

Along with those assorted bowls of junk food were all over. Barbeque chips on the desk, Cheetos on the dresser, gummy worms on the bed. I threw my bag on the floor just in time for Alice to drag me into a chair that sat in the middle of the room.

"Bella Barbie?" Rosalie laughed over a gummy worm while she lounged on her bed.

"But of course." Alice laughed back in a cheesy French accent.

I sighed not even willing to fight tonight. What the hell I'll let her have her fun.

Alice danced around the room collecting all the supplies she would need and made her way back to where I sat.

"I can't even believe were leaving tomorrow!" Rosalie squealed. "It's all been so fast."

"Yeah," I agreed. "I just wish this make over would happen that fast."

Alice play slapped me on the shoulder and returned to attacking my head with a flat iron.

"But seriously, I'm a little nervous. We will be on our own in a huge city. And now we have our own company." Rosalie chewed her lip and looked nervous.

"Rose come on we can do anything! Three hot girls with their own company, New York should be scared of us not the other way around."

You couldn't help but agree with Alice's positivity.

Rosalie nodded in agreement and I would too, but Alice had my eyelashes in a curler and I didn't want to yank them out.

"Hey guys I'll be right back." Rosalie got up and disappeared through the door.

"Okay Bella you can look now!" Alice looked at me and clapped her hands. A huge smile lit up her face. Now I was scared.

I got off of the chair and walked over to the floor length mirror.

My hair was straight and pinned back in a half back style. The makeup she had done was natural and made the colour of my eyes pop. I actually really liked what she had done. It was defiantly better than the hot pinks and lime greens we had used when we were twelve.

"Alice," I turned to her. "I really like this. Will you do this for me tomorrow?"

She almost fainted with delight.

"Yes!"

Rosalie returned to the room with three cans on coke in her hands.

"Bella you look really nice." She smiled and tossed me a coke. I fumbled it but managed to snag it before it hit the ground.

She tossed one over to Alice which she caught perfectly.

"To New York." Rosalie Held up her can in a toast.

"To New York!" Alice agreed and held hers up as well.

"To New York."

**Hope you guys liked that :)**


	2. It's Perfect!

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to Alice shaking my shoulder.

"Bella, you have to get up now. We're landing."

I looked out the small airplane window and was amazed by all the lights. Everywhere you looked there were lights. Tall buildings had colourful lights going all up the sides of them. The streets were lined with twinkling street lamps. The whole city glittered.

"It's Beautiful."

Alice didn't hear me; she was too busy trying to wake up Rose. I checked my watch which we had already programmed to the right time zone. It was about ten p.m. I was going to get really screwed up for time because I just slept for seven hours and now it was night time. Alice was smart. She kept her self awake during the flight so she could sleep tonight.

The plane slowly crept closer and closer to the ground until we touched down. We were lucky with our seats because they were pretty close to the front so we were one of the first people off of the plane.

"We're here!" Alice had her camera out and snapped a quick picture of Rose and me. I blinked at the flash but kept walking.

We made our way through the crowded airport to the baggage claim. It was pretty late but the airport was packed. No wonder they call it the city that never sleeps.

The plane we were on wasn't very large so it didn't take very long to find our bags. Once we were all set we headed to the doors.

It was a warm night, middle of May. It wasn't sticky, just nice.

"I've never hailed a taxi before. This will be fun." Rosalie seemed excited about finding us a cab.

"I don't think we need to worry about trying to find one." I pointed to the road across from the air port. There was a solid wall of yellow cabs and taxi drivers waiting for us.

We walked over to the cross walk and waited for the light to tell us we could walk. Cars whizzed past us, drivers angrily honking their horns. People on cell phones crowed the streets. Tall buildings loomed over our heads.

"Bella we can walk now." Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me across the street.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "It's all so exciting."

We found a cab and Alice handed him the address of our new apartment. He agreed to take us and we all piled into the cab.

"How long of a drive is it to the house?" I asked Alice.

"About 20 minutes."

We began to move along the crowded streets. I had never been anywhere like this before. There were so many people and lights and sounds. It made me dizzy to look up at some of the buildings that we passed. There were little shops everywhere you turned. Bright advertisements lit up store windows.

"I can't believe we are actually here." Rosalie was shaking her head in disbelief.

"Here's our building!" Alice pointed out the window excitedly.

At first I didn't know which one was ours. All of the buildings outside of the window were huge. I didn't see one that looked like it held apartments inside. They all looked like office buildings

"Which one?" I asked still trying to spot it.

"The black one." She answered back

The black building was the biggest of them all. It was made of that black glass that reflects everything back. It looked slick and classy. It looked expensive.

"We're living there?" Rosalie asked her mouth wide open.

"Yes." Alice clapped her hands excitedly. "It looks just like it did in the picture."

The taxi driver let out a whistle when he saw the building. "Well here we are."

"Thank you." We all thanked him and slid out.

Alice said she would pay this time so Rosalie and I went to the trunk and grabbed our bags. Alice joined us after she had paid and we made our way into the building.

I gasped as I took in the lobby. It looked just like a fancy hotel. The floor was made of marble and was perfectly polished. People sat in the various comfy chairs around the room sipping cups of coffee. A warm fire burned in a spectacular fire place in the corner of the room.

"Like it?" Alice asked us.

"Um, Yeah!" Rosalie answered back enthusiastically.

I couldn't find words.

A friendly woman with red curly hair greeted us at the front desk.

"Hello my name is Catherine. I assume you are just moving in due to your bags."

"Yes." Alice answered back.

"Welcome. If I could have your name I will give you your key."

"Alice Brandon."

"One moment." Catherine began typing on her computer looking for our information.

"Yes, Ms. Brandon. Your apartment is located on the 39th floor."

"Thank you." Catherine dropped three small silver keys into Alice's hand. One for each of us. Alice handed us our own key and we made our way to the elevator.

Rosalie pushed the button and it arrived quickly. We stepped inside and waited until the doors fully shut. We all just looked at each other and screamed. We were here, in our building, in New York City.

We watched the numbers get higher and higher on the little screen over to door. Each time the number got bigger my heart beat a little bit faster. Finally it hit 39 and the doors slid open.

The hallway had the same marble floor as the lobby and there was a little sitting area. I could only see one door in the hallway.

"Alice there's only one door here." Wasn't there supposed to be multiple doors on either side of the hall?

"Yes, the apartments are quite large so there is only one per floor. So there are only sixty apartments because there are only sixty floors."

"Oh."

"Who cares how many doors there are just open it!" Rosalie couldn't wait any longer. She ran to the door and un-locked it using her key.

Alice was quickly behind her. I lingered in the hall a moment. If I were this impressed just with the hallway what was it going to be like inside?

"Bella come on!" Rosalie stuck her head into the hall and waved me in.

"Coming!" I grabbed my bag and pulled it into the room.

It was better than anything I had ever dreamed of. A large open sitting area greeted me right inside the entry way. It had a large wrap around white couch and a modern black coffee table. A large flat screen T.V was also featured in the room. The floors inside were also marble but instead of creamy beige the ones in here were pale white.

Beyond the sitting area was the kitchen. Again it was very modern. The counters were pitch black and they curved around. There was a larger part of the counter where three chairs sat. This was where we would eat. Keeping with the black and white theme there was a huge black fridge at the other end of the room. The kitchen came equipped with counter top stoves, a classy sink, and tasteful artwork on the wall. If you kept walking you would hit a door that led out to an amazing balcony

"This is amazing Alice!" I dropped my bag and plopped down on the huge sofa. It was as comfortable as it looked.

"Wait until you see the bedrooms!"

"Let's go!" Rosalie begged impatiently.

I jumped up off the sofa to join them. Alice led us through a hallway that was behind the couch. We stopped by the first door on the left.

"This is my room." Alice announced as she opened the door.

The flooring changed to pale white wood rather than the marble. On the back wall there were floor to ceiling windows showing an amazing view of the New York skyline. All the furniture was a rich dark brown. It was a gorgeous room.

"I love it Alice." Rosalie walked into the room and peered out the window. "The view is stunning."

"Next is Rosalie's room." After hearing this Rosalie ran ahead into the next room and we heard her scream in delight.

"It's perfect!"

It was very similar to Alice's room. The wooden floors were a bit more tan than white. The furniture was the same dark brown as in Alice's room. The vanity was the most beautiful part. The wall around it looked like wood just a little darker than the floor. In the wall there was a large mirror and beautiful flowers sat in a vase on top.

I didn't want to interrupt Rosalie from exploring her room so I offered that Alice could show me mine and Rose could come see it later.

Alice pushed open the final door on the right and led me inside.

It was totally different from the other two. The floors were shiny black wood and three of the four walls were black as well. The fourth wall was a deep purple colour. All of the furniture was white which made it pop against the floor and walls. The bed had a white frame, but had black bedding. On the floor there was a large rug with all different shades of purple in it tying in with the wall. The back wall had a wide window giving me a great view as well.

"I love it Alice!" I gave her a giant hug and went to jump on my new bed.

**Photo Links in my Profile**


	3. The Office

**I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Or Breaking Dawn, No matter how much I wish I do!!**

**Rosalie's POV**

Morning sunlight streamed into the room from the large window that faced my new bed. The light had wakened me and was intruding my sleep. I rubbed my eyes and sat up taking in my new room again. In the sunlight it was bright and fresh. I loved it.

I hopped out of bed and rummaged through my suitcase to find my favourite pair of bunny slippers. Once they were on I opened my door and started down the hall to see if anyone else was awake. I first went to Bella's room and poked my head in. She was still in bed sound asleep so I carefully shut her door to let her sleep. Next I went to Alice's room. Alice was not present and her bed was already made. I wouldn't be surprised if she already had breakfast finished and on the table.

I shuffled out of the hallway into the main part of the apartment. It still gave me goose bumps when I saw this room. I could hear low voices mumbling from somewhere. I strained my ears to hear where it was coming from. My eyes scanned the room until I noticed that the T.V was on. That was weird. I walked around to the other side of the couch to find the remote and almost screamed. Alice was asleep on the couch with the remote in her hands. She must have fallen asleep there. I carefully slipped the remote out of her hands and flicked it off. I took a seat on the other end of the wrap around couch and watched out the window. My stomach groaned loudly. When was the last time I ate? Yesterday morning before we left would have been the last time. I decided that I would surprise Bella and Alice with a pancake breakfast. I got up and walked into the kitchen. I wondered for a minute if it had been stocked but then again Alice had covered everything. Of course it would be stocked. I was right.

I grabbed everything I needed from the cupboards and the fridge and began mixing it all together in a large mixing bowl. The phone rang loudly making me jump. I snatched it after the first ring and took it out to the balcony not wanting to wake Alice.

"Hello?" I whispered into the phone.

"Hello, this is Ashley with New Moon Magazine's."

Oh my goodness. With all the excitement over the house and the new city I had completely forgotten about the magazine. A whole new wave of excitement washed over me.

"Oh my goodness hi, It's Rosalie Hale."

"Sarah's daughter?" Of course she would know my mom. Her magazine was owned by New Moon Magazines.

"Yes."

"Well I was just calling to let you know that the office is ready, so anytime you girls are ready to come by you can. "

I glanced down at my watch. It was about 9:00 in the morning.

"Would twelve be okay?"

"Yes, that would be great."

"Thank you." I clicked the phone off and stayed out on the balcony a little bit longer. Morning sunlight glinted off of cars on the street below me. The air smelled of morning coffee. Honking cars and people's voices floated up to me. I adored the whole city atmosphere. I turned back to the door to finish up my pancakes. I returned the phone back to its docking station. Soon the smell of blueberry pancakes filled the air.

"Those smell so good." Bella appeared from hallway in her pyjamas, her hair a mess.

I handed her a plate and went to wake up Alice.

"Hey sleepyhead," I shook her shoulder once. "Breakfast is ready."

I made my way back to where my breakfast was waiting.

"So the magazine company called."

"No way!" Bella chocked out over a mouthful. "What did they say?"

"They said that the office is ready and that we can head over at noon to meet the staff and stuff."

"What time is it now?" Alice grumbled from the couch.

"Almost 9:30." Bella answered looking up at the clock on the microwave.

"What!?" Alice literally rolled off the couch and hit the floor with a thud.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked.

I hopped off of my chair to help her off of the floor.

"That only gives me two and a half hours to get ready."

"Alice, that is defiantly enough time." I tried to reason with her.

"Fine." She mumbled under her breath as she took her seat by her pancakes. I followed behind to finish mine.

"So what exactly are we going to do today at the office?" Bella asked.

"Um, just kind of meet the staff, think of a name, and decide who will write what." I wasn't exactly sure myself but I figured it would be along those lines.

"That's exciting!" Bella nodded and smiled pleased with my answer.

"Yeah! Well I'm going to get ready." I jumped off of my stool and threw my plate in the sink. I would wash that later.

I walked down the hallway and paused at the mirror. Ugh, I was a mess. I had no makeup on, my usually neat curls were frizzy and tangled, and I looked ridiculous in my bunny pyjamas with the matching slippers.

I continued on to my room and grabbed my hair brush to work out the mess that was my hair. Once it was tangle free I sprayed it with a bit of hairspray and it was back to normal. Next I went into the connecting bathroom and worked on my makeup. I decided nothing fancy just my regular look. Next came the hard part, what was I going to wear?

*****

A couple of hours later we were all ready and we headed out the door. We were greeted in the lobby by a rep from the magazine company who was going to drive us to the building. We slid into car and tried to contain our excitement for the driver's sake.

It was about a twenty minute drive from the apartment to the office. The building its self was pretty small. It looked to be around six stories high. One office per floor most likely.

"Do you know what other businesses are in this building?" I asked the driver as he showed us the door.

"Sure," He began. He had a strong New Yorker accent. "We got a health magazine, a furniture magazine, a cottager's magazine, a car magazine, and there's a new one that will be coming in after yours."

"Are they all owned by New Moon magazines?" Bella asked.

"Naw. Some of them are owned by another company. Oh what's the name again?" He paused for a moment to try to remember. "It's something like Breaking Dawn magazines or something."

I had never heard of them.

"Any more questions?" He asked.

After we all shook our heads he led us in. The lobby here wasn't as nice as the one in the apartment but it still looked good. We waited for the elevator for a few moments and then piled in when it arrived. Our driver pushed the 3 button and the elevator lurched upwards.

"Here you are." He said to us when the doors open.

The office was very official looking. The floors were a nice bright hardwood. A front desk sat by a window with a nice view of the street below. To the right you could see a boardroom with clear class walls. The only thing missing was the sign behind the front desk that would announce what our magazine was called.

"Hello. You girls must be Rosalie, Bella, and Alice. I'm Ashley."

Ashley stood behind the desk smiling at us. She was very pretty with wavy black hair that fell down her back. Her eyes were a warm chocolate brown, very similar to Bella's. Her skin tone was the colour of coffee with cream.

"You must be Rosalie." She made her way around the desk and shook my hand. "You look just like your mother."

I smiled. "This is Bella, and Alice." I gestured at them as I said their names.

"Hello." She shook both of their hands.

"This is the office so if you ladies want to follow me into the boardroom we can think of a name."

She led the way and we followed after her. We all took seats at the long table and waited for Ashley to take her seat.

"Well I am here to help you girls think up ideas for various concepts in the magazine. For example the name, what you want it to be about etc. After we have planned it I will help bring it to life. We have many employees on hand here to help you with everything from editing the articles, designing the front cover, and models to pose on the cover."

"Wow, it sounds very organized." Alice raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"Yes, only the best." Ashley smiled at us.

I wasn't getting a good feeling from her, she seemed too pushy to me, but I tried to ignore it. I didn't even know her and I shouldn't judge yet.

"Well first things first a name. Any ideas?" She looked at us and when no one said anything she pulled out a piece of paper.

"Well, I came up with a list of suggestions if you want to use-"

"No. It's our magazine. I think a name that we came up with would be better." I snapped at her. Alice and Bella looked at me their mouths hanging open.

"S-sorry." I mumbled back.

"What ever! Go ahead name it what you want." Ashley pushed away from the table and stormed out of the room.

"Guys, I didn't mean to snap like that-"I started, but Bella and Alice stopped me quickly.

"I was thinking the exact same thing. I just didn't want to say it." Bella giggled.

"Yeah, who the hell does she think she is?" Alice gave me a high-five.

I was relieved that they agreed with me. I thought for a second that they would have been mad at me.

"Twilight!" Bella blurted out randomly.

"What?" Alice and I said at the exact same time.

"Twilight Magazine. That could be our name."

A grin spread across all of our faces. Twilight Magazine. It was catchy.

**I apologize about the Magazine Names and the Company Names. I know no imagination :) haha well I hope it was okay**

**Review!!**


	4. On Cloud Nine

**Alice's Pov**

Three months had gone by without a problem. Our magazine had taken off and had a faithful group of readers. Sales were better than we imagined.

Some of the employee's had to go. First off was Ashley. We called Rosalie's mom one day after work. She told us that Ashley was a wannabe and wanted to steal our magazine. The next day she was fired.

Next were the models. They were nice and everything but we decided that our magazine was going to be about real things like quick hair tips and how to get good grades in school. We decided that real people on the cover would have been better. I disliked them anyways because they were so dang tall.

After that a lot of the men started to leave as the focus of the magazine was mainly girl stuff. We soon became an all female magazine staff. We couldn't have been prouder.

So this brings me back to the present trying to pry Bella off of the couch for a night out.

"Come on Bella. We have been working so hard. You deserve a night out." Rosalie was puling at her legs while Bella gripped the arm of the sofa with her hands.

"I really hate nights out. I just want to stay here and read my book." She whimpered.

"If you let go now I'll let you get ready on your own." I coaxed.

"Okay-" Bella started to jump to we feet but I held my hand out and stopped her.

"You can't wear sweatpants or sweatshirts. It must be a dress, but I will let you choose it."

"Well I guess that's the best I'm going to get."

The apartment building we were in held a party at the end of august each year. We all decided that not only would we go but we would invite our hard working employee's as well. Anyone could show at the party as long as they were invited by someone in the building. Soon enough every person that worked in our office building was coming to our party.

The three of us darted into our rooms and threw open our closets. After trying on about every dress in my closet I settled on a purple one that fell just over my knees. It had gorgeous beading on the straps and around the chest, as well as along the bottom. I paired it with a simple strappy silver heal and I was finished. I didn't go too over board on the makeup, just a little bit of a smoky eye. As for my hair I left it the way it always was.

I made my way into the hallway and gasped as Bella came into view in the sitting area.

Her dress was very pretty on her. It was black and went down to just over her knees. Around the waist was almost like a belt with a diamond flower in the middle. Her hair was pinned up into a pretty up do style. Her makeup was the same as always.

"You look amazing Bella." I went over and hugged her.

She blushed and hugged me back.

"Isn't anyone going to tell me how good I look?" Bella and I turned and watched as Rosalie twirled around in front of us.

She was wearing a flowy bright pink dress. It was strapless and fell down to just above her knees. Her hair was pinned back in a half back style and she had flattened it. Her makeup was similar to mine but she was wearing it a little bit darker than me.

"Rosalie you look gorgeous." Bella complimented her.

"Like you always do." I added in with a smile.

"You guys look really good too. We're going to be late if we don't get a move on."

She was right the clock said it was 9:30 now and the party started at ten. We were looking at maybe a forty minute drive. That's okay we would be fashionably late.

We hopped into the elevator and had to stop at multiple floors as other people wearing dresses and dress shirts joined us on the elevator. We chatted with them about the party. Once we reached the bottom the lobby was full of people all dressed up for the party. We all piled into our car which we had bought together in celebration of good sales. It wasn't anything special, just a regular Joe car that could get us to work and home again.

The drive passed quickly as we chatted about exciting things. We decided tonight we were going to find a guy for Bella. She blushed and made us promise we'd find ones as well.

"Here we are." I shouted as we opened our car doors and stepped out. As soon as we did all eyes were on us. Rosalie was used to this kind of attention so she hardly noticed, while Bella blushed and looked away from every person who looked. I was somewhat in between. I wasn't super model stunning like Rosalie, and I didn't wear sweatpants with holes in them like Bella.

The party was being held at some kind of club they had closed for the night so the party could be there. We walked up to the door and showed our tickets to the door man. He nodded and we were in.

Loud music pulsed through and air but no one was dancing. Mostly everyone crowded around the bar drinking.

"Great." Rosalie yelled over the music. "Since none of us like drinking and the only reason we came here was to dance, what are we going to do?" She gestured over to the empty dance floor.

"That's not all we came here to do." I replied a grin stretching across my face.

Bella blushed again and began to protest. "Do you have to do it right now? We just got here."

"I don't see anything better to do." Rosalie shrugged.

"Okay here's the plan Bella find someone that works for our magazine. Talk to them and look like you are having fun. Rose and I will find a guy and bring him over. We introduce the two of you, you dance the night away. Well, you get the picture." A bit my lip waiting for an answer.

"Fine." As soon as Bella spoke the magic word Rosalie and I were off.

"Too short."

"Too old."

"To ugly."

"Doesn't wash his hair."

"Drinks too much."

It seemed like we had gone through every guy in the bar and no one seemed right for her, or any of us for that matter. We were making our way back to where Bella was when three guys walked in the door.

Rosalie seemed to notice them at the same time I did.

"Anyone of them?" She asked me.

"Any of them would work."

They were all incredibly good looking in their own way. The first guy through the door was huge. Thick muscles could be seen through his dress shirt. It looked as if he flexed, his shirt would rip into tiny pieces. He was tall and had dark curly hair. His grin seemed to be plastered onto his face.

The next guy through the door was muscular though not quite as much as the first guy. He was tall with honey blond hair. The expression tall, dark and handsome popped into my head.

The next and final guy was not as muscular as the other two but still looked strong. He had messy spiked up bronze hair and a crooked grin on his face as he took in the club.

"Which one would Bella like?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the guy with the bronze hair."

"I was thinking the same thing." She agreed so we mustered up enough courage and walked over to where they stood.

"Hey ladies." The big dark hair guy called out as we approached. Both of us giggled. It wasn't the rude kind of whistle, he just sounded like a big goofball.

"Hey." Rosalie waved.

"Can I buy you girls a drink or something?" He asked. His other two friends just rolled their eyes as if this was typical.

"Actually," I started. "We have a friend waiting over there." I pointed to where Bella stood. "We could all grab a table or something."

"That would be cool!" The big guy replied enthusiastically.

We walked over to where Bella was standing to take her to our table. The guys had gone to go find one. She had her back to us the whole time so she had no idea who we were talking to.

"You didn't find anyone?" She asked trying to be sad but we knew she was secretly pleased.

"No, we found somebody. Three of them. One for each of us." Rosalie giggled.

"Where?" Bella asked.

My eyes scanned all the tables to see where they had gone. Soon I spotted them and pointed to where they sat.

"Them?" Bella asked her eyes wide.

"Yes." I answered back.

"Before we go over there I just want to say dibs on the big guy." Rosalie laughed.

"Okay, well I want the blond then." I had thought he was the best looking anyways.

"Good."Bella agreed. "I wanted the guy with the bronze hair anyways."

We walked over to where they sat and grabbed our seats next to the guy we had claimed. They all seemed rather pleased about our selection. It was almost like they had chosen the same thing.

"Well let's start things off here. We are going to need to know names." The big guy started and we were to go left around the table. "I'm Emmett."

"Rosalie."

"Hello, I'm Edward."

"Bella."

"Hey, I'm Jasper." I even liked his name.

"My name is Alice." I finished.

We spent all night together, the six of us. We got to know each other well because of Emmett's game show type dating questions. We danced but we didn't care that no one else was dancing, or that everyone was watching. It felt good to know what they didn't like drinking much just like we didn't.

Bella was a great match for Edward and they were very sweet together. He was very patient with her dancing; she kept stepping on his toes. She would blush and say sorry every time. Eventually she ended up standing on his feet while they danced.

Rosalie and Emmett got very close and even kissed.

Jasper and I did dance for a little bit, but we both preferred to sit at the quiet table and get to know each other better.

The party drew to an end so we quickly scribbled our cell numbers on a napkin and the guys did the same. We left the party on cloud nine.

**Yay! Finally got to the part with the guys, I hope it was good.**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed it means a bunch to me :) **


	5. Anyone But Him

**Rosalie's POV**

The next day at work our secretary dropped a bomb on us. Our sales were plummeting. It seems that another magazine had come out of nowhere with a similar theme to ours, but only in a men's and women's theme. How could we beat that? They had both genders covered in one magazine.

She said it was called Eclipse magazine and its office was on the fifth floor of this building. It was the new magazine that our driver had told us about months back. The magazine that was coming in after ours. That's where they would have gotten it from. They could have easily picked up a copy in the lobby at the little stand.

"Well this just sucks." Bella complained on the car ride home.

We had decided that we would give everyone the day off. Everyone was tired from the party anyways.

"I know." I agreed squinting my eyes to see through the rain that covered the windshield.

Alice had nothing to say, she just stared out the window, a permanent frown on her face.

"Al, you're going to get frown lines." I tried to joke but when no one laughed and Alice didn't stop frowning I just focused on driving.

When we arrived back at the apartment we all went our own way. Alice went to her bedroom to sulk. Bella sat on the couch watching her soap opera. I went to stand out on the balcony, not really caring about the rain. I kicked the wall and I knew it would leave a bruise but I didn't care.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I fished it out and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I asked not really caring if I sounded depressed.

"Hey Rose. It's Emmett." My heart melted to hear his voice again.

"What's wrong? You don't sound so good?"

I wasn't going to dump all my problems on him so I told him I had a headache.

"Well take some Advil because I'm taking you out to dinner tonight."

"Thank you Emmett, but I don't really feel like a bag fancy dinner tonight. Could we just go to Mc Donald's or something?"

"Of course if that's what you want."

He was so great. I had known him for one night and I was already falling fast.

"Thanks. What time, I'll just meet you there."

"Is six okay for you? We can eat at the one down by the river."

"Sounds good." I shut the phone and tried to think of which one he was talking about. Then I remembered seeing one on the way to work that was right beside a little river.

I went back inside to let Bella and Alice know about my plans. They both wished me luck and I thanked them. I wasted the rest of the day with my best friends on the couch watching chick flicks. Once it was 5:00 I went to get myself organized.

I just threw on a pair of jeans and a casual t-shirt and tied my hair into a pony-tail. At 5:45 I headed out the door. It took me twenty minutes to get there since I wasn't entirely sure about where it was. Emmett was waiting by the front door for me in the rain. I jogged up to him and hugged him.

We went inside and found a table in the back. After we had our food we sat down and I dug into my burger not really caring that every other girl in the place was eating a salad.

"I have never been out with a girl who turned down a fancy dinner to go to Mc Donald's, and then on top of that orders the biggest burger on the menu." He laughed.

"Sorry, I'm ridiculously hungry and I love a good hamburger." I said over a big mouthful.

"No it's okay. I like it."

He really was perfect. Any other guy probably would have been grossed out.

"Feels good to relax, work was so long today."

"Damn work." I muttered under my breath.

He heard me. "Work not going well?" He asked me concerned.

"No." I answered back. "How's yours?"

"Well, I just started really but it's going great."

Ugh, I really didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"So the party was great last night, wasn't it?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah it was. Tons of fun. But you know why it was the best party of my life?"

"Why."

"Because I met you there." I smiled at him then glanced down at my food.

"This moment probably would have been sweeter if I wasn't eating a Big Mac huh?"

"Probably." He joked.

I wiped off my mouth and kissed him.

*****

The next day at work the first thing we did was ask the secretary about our sales.

"Still down." She replied sadly.

Alice cussed under her breath.

"You said they work in this building right?" Bella began.

"Yes." Our secretary answered slightly confused about why this would matter.

"Well we should go up there and talk to them. Tell them they stole our idea. We have to make them give it back."

The room was silent for a moment. No one wanted to agree or disagree with her. She was right we had to do this, but at the same time none of us wanted to face them.

"I think she's right." I broke the silence. "We have to talk to them."

"Should I call to arrange something?" The secretary asked us.

"Sure." Alice replied.

The secretary began do dial their number and waited a few seconds for an answer.

We could hear a murmur from the other end on the phone.

"Yes, hello this is Twilight magazine calling. The heads of our magazine would like to hold a meeting with yours."

She paused listening to the other end.

"Yes that would be fine. Thank you." She hung up the phone.

"You can head up there now."

"Alright." Alice said as she marched for the door. She clearly meant business. Bella and I were a little bit less confident.

We got into the elevator and pushed the number five. When the doors opened I almost didn't want to get off, but then I noticed that their office even looked exactly like ours. This drove me over the edge. I stormed off of the elevator along with Bella and Alice they were just as mad as me.

The frightened secretary led us to a boardroom in the back. It had frosted walls and a long table with big comfy chairs. None of us wanted to sit down. Alice paced back and forth along the back wall. The door began to open slowly and the three of us put on our best angry faces.

When we saw who came through the door everything changed.

Oh god, please anyone but him.

**Sorry It's so short. But I was having a good writing day so you get two chapaters in one day! Hurray**


	6. Our Only Option

**Bella's POV**

Everybody in the room froze as our competition registered in our heads. Nobody dared to say a word. People's faces varied from shock, to anger, to confusion. How could they? Even if they didn't know it was us who ran the magazine, I thought they were better than that. I thought they were better than stealing ideas. I had only known them for two days, only seen them in person once, and talked on the phone maybe twice.

"Are we in the wrong board room or something?" Emmett shook his head looking very confused.

Edward whacked him in the arm and murmured something into his ear. Realization crossed his face and then he cussed under his breath.

"Well you guys win." Alice screeched and stormed out of the room. Jasper automatically reached out to her but stopped himself knowing better.

"What the hell Emmett? I thought you were a good guy. I thought that you were perfect. But then you go and do something like this." Rosalie started to yell tears welling up in her eyes.

"We had no idea is was you guys Rose,"

"That would make a difference to you! It would be okay if it were anyone else's magazine. You would steal from someone!"

Rosalie grabbed my arm. She dragged me into the hallway and through the doors to the stairwell. She had to drag me because I didn't know how to move my feet anymore. I didn't know how to speak anymore. The only thing I could do was cry. Cry, because the guy that I was really starting to like stole from me. Cry, because our career was done. Cry, because we would have to go back home, to Forks. Cry, because my best friends were hurting. Rosalie and I sat in the stairwell together and just cried. We had no idea how long we had been there. We had no idea how long we _would_ be there. New York really wasn't meant for three girls from a small town with a big dream.

Eventually Alice came to find us. She always knew where we were. She took one look at us in the stairwell and she started to cry too. We could tell that wherever she had gone she wasn't crying there because her makeup was still on perfectly. Either that or she had cried and re done it when she stopped.

"We should probably go back to the apartment." Rosalie sniffled.

Without another world the three of us got up and made our way down to the car. We decided to keep the radio off while we drove because whatever song was playing we would remember it, and hate it. We arrived at the apartment and changed out of our work clothes into sweat pants and over sized t-shirts.

I went over to the phone and ordered Chinese food which we ate on the couch while watching bad cartoons. The whole time our phones buzzed constantly. We threw them out on the balcony.

We called each of our parents and told them that we missed home too much, and that life in the big city was too much for us. We didn't tell them what really happened.

We each packed our bags slowly lingering in our rooms. I was going to miss this apartment so much. I was going to miss living with my best friends. We would never have a chance like this back home. We would all have to go back to working separate jobs and only seeing each other on weekends.

After this experience, it seemed un-bearable. But what other choice did we have? The magazine was gone. We were going to tell all the employees tomorrow. Even if we stayed and tried to find jobs here, we would never find something that we all wanted to do together. If we got separate jobs it would defeat the purpose of even being here in the first place.

Going home was our only option.

The rain began to pound outside my window.

**Alrighty So I am thinking one more chapter. I am so sorry that this is so short.**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, and to everyone that has read this story period. It means so much to me :) **


	7. Brings Back Memories

**Alice's POV**

**_Three Years Later_**

I lounged on the couch. Boxes were spread all over the small house I had just moved into. I sighed and pulled myself off of the couch to keep unpacking. There was just so much to do.

I pulled open one box that was full of books. A bulky photo album caught my attention. I carried it over to the couch and opened it to the front page. Rosalie and Bella stood in the airport looking rather tired. I remember snapping this picture. It was just after we had gotten off of the plane. The next picture was the apartment. God, I missed it there. I flipped the page to find two more pictures on the next page. It was a self portrait of the three of us eating our pancakes on that first morning.

There were so many pictures.

Bella feeding the ducks in the park.

The three of us on the swings that day. We had asked some random guy in the park to take that for us.

Rosalie reading a book on the window bench in her room.

Me in front of the Empire State building.

On the next page were the pictures from the party.

The first was the three of us all dressed up in the lobby of the apartment building. The next one was Bella blushing in the car.

The last one on the page was us and the guys at our table.

I turned the page and revealed three more pictures. The first was of Bella and Edward dancing. The second was of Rosalie and Emmett sharing their first kiss together. The last was jasper and I standing together smiling. He was crouching down to try to get to my height in that picture.

The phone rang and I had a feeling that I should get it. I scooped up the photo album not wanting to tear my eyes away from it.

"Hello?" I breathed into the phone.

"Hey Al, Its Bella."

"Hey Bella!" I smiled at the sound of her voice.

"It's been like two weeks since I've seen you. It's Friday! You have to tell me about everything." Every Friday night we would all go over to Bella's place to have dinner.

"Perfect I'll see you at five." I clicked the phone off and stood staring at the album again.

"What are you looking at?" Jaspers arms snaked around my waist and he peered over my shoulder to look at the photos in my arms.

"Oh, it's been a while since we've seen these." He chuckled and pulled me down onto the couch.

"Brings back memories." I stroked the glossy pictures.

"It certainly does." He chuckled. I could tell we were both remembering the same thing.

That night that the three of us girls were about to leave we could hear something along the lines of dogs howling outside. We opened the balcony door and peered down into the street squinting through the rain. Jasper, Emmett and Edward stood on the street singing us a song they wrote on their own. Jasper was playing guitar and they all sang along. After they finished singing they yelled to us that they had quit the magazine. Our hearts melted and we couldn't be mad any longer. I just remember kissing Jasper in the rain. I remember laughing at their cheesy lyrics that they had written on lined paper, a copy for each of us. I still have that paper framed.

We decided to quit our magazine too and we all have jobs we love. I currently own my own little store and get to design all of the clothing for it. Jasper is a chef which I am very grateful for seeing as I don't have to cook.

We still live in New York. We even all live on the same street.

Bella and Edward have been married for a year now and Bella is two months pregnant with their first child.

Rosalie and Emmett have been married for a year and a half. We all knew they would be the first to get married.

Jasper and I have been married for two weeks. We just returned from our honeymoon in France a week ago and bought our new house. Everything in our lives seemed perfect right now.

"Well we better get going. It's already 5:15 now."

We got off of the couch and went to grab our jackets.

"Oh one more thing." I ran back to the couch and grabbed the photo album. Rose and Bella would love this.

Jasper opened the door and we both stepped out. As soon as we did it began to pour.

We both looked up at the sky then back at each other.

Anyone else would have run for cover but the rain meant something to him and I.

It reminded us of when we truly fell in love.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him just like I did the very first time.

**Well I think that is the end. Let me know if I should write a three years later chatper for either Rosalie and Emmett or Edward and Bella, Or both.**

**Thank you a bunch to anyone that has read this story, I know I say it alot and it gets repetitive bit it really does mean a lot to me.**

**THANK YOU!!**


	8. Five Years Later

**This takes place around five years after the last chapter**

**Thank you to edwardcullen'snumber1 for this idea**

**Rosalie's POV**

I scurried around the house getting last minute things ready for Friday night at Bella's. I was in charge of dessert so I had made cupcakes. All I had left to do was ice them, and I had five minutes left to do it.

Emmett entered the kitchen and laughed at me. "Always leaving things to the last minute."

"Well, Bella knows I hate doing desserts." I stuck my tongue out in concentration trying to get them just perfect.

Emmett just chuckled again and kept watching me.

"Can you go do something useful? Are the kids ready?"

He sighed and made his way to go check on the kids.

My eyes flickered over to a framed picture on the counter top. It was of all of our kids in the park that we had taken last week.

On the end was our son Joshua who was four and a half. He looked exactly like Emmett right down to the dimples. Beside Joshua was Kayla our daughter who just turned three. She was my little clone. Next was Alice and Jasper's first daughter Molly, who was just a few months younger than Kayla. Molly had Alice's dark hair, and Jaspers bright blue eyes. Next to Molly was Edward and Bella's five year old son Ethan. Ethan looked just like Bella. In the middle on Molly's lap was Summer, Alice and Jasper's three month old baby. She had blond hair and Beautiful blue eyes.

I finally finished the cupcakes and put them into a container to carry over to dinner.

Emmett had the kids in their jackets waiting in the hallway. I grabbed my jacket and we all headed out down the street to Bella's house.

Emmett rang the door bell and little Ethan and Molly were the ones to answer it.

Bella was behind them to see who was at the door.

"Hey guys! Come on in."

"Hey, Bella." Bella hugged each member of our family and took our coats for us.

Hello's floated from the family room to us in the door way which we yelled back in return. Our kids had already disappeared into the house playing with their best friends.

We made our way into the family room and said hello to everyone properly once in the room.

It felt like tradition. Every Friday night we would all come over to Bella's house for dinner. We had been doing this forever.

"You guys are just on time." Bella disappeared into the kitchen to get dinner out of the oven.

"Everyone can sit down." Bella yelled. We all took our regular seats at the dining room table. The kids had their own special table set up with a table cloth and everything. Their faces lit up every Friday when they got to sit at the special table that only kids were allowed to sit at.

They laughed every week when Emmett would join them for dessert and his knees wouldn't fit under the table. They loved it when every week they got to pick a dad of their choice, and dig into Alice's makeup bag she had bought just for the kids, to give him a makeover.

We did the same thing week after week but it never got old.

Summer sat in a highchair at the end of the table where Jasper sat feeding her, making funny faces the whole time. All the other kids would laugh as well.

Bella emerged from the kitchen with a big pan of lasagne and Edward followed with a basket of garlic bread. They first served the kids and then placed the pan in the middle of the adults table for us to help ourselves.

Soon we were chatting about a group vacation with the three families all together. All of us dreamed of going on a vacation together.

"Oh, I have a surprise after dinner for the kids." Alice announced excitedly.

"Is it a pony?" Molly asked her eyes lighting up.

"No, it's not a pony. But I think you guys are going to like it."

After the big announcement the kids seemed to be eating a whole lot faster. After they were done they begged all of the parents to eat faster so they could see what the surprise was. We finally finished eating and cleared the dishes. Alice instructed us to sit in the family room. We all scattered on the various chairs and sofas in the room.

Soon Alice came back with an old photo album in her hands.

"I've made some changes to this." She said as she crouched down on the floor with the kids to show them.

She flipped open the first page.

"Who are those people?" Kayla asked confused.

"That's your mom, Auntie Bella, and me when we were just four years old."

I jumped off of my seat to go see the picture.

The three of us sat in a grassy back yard grinning in our dress up costumes. Bella's front two teeth were missing, I had red lipstick smeared all over my face, and Alice had bright blue eye shadow on all the way up to her eyebrows.

"You guys look silly." Molly giggled.

Alice flipped the page and, again they didn't know who was in the picture.

"This one is Uncle Emmett, this one is Uncle Jasper, and this one is Uncle Edward." She pointed to the four year old boys in their little league baseball outfits.

It took a while to go through the album. Alice had so many pictures and the kids had to comment on each one. We finally reached the end. The last picture was a group shot of us in the park. All eleven of us sat on the grassy hill with huge smiles.

"That was really cool." Ethan commented.

They all seemed to agree.

The rest of the night went just like every other Friday. The kids did complain a little bit that they didn't get to do makeovers tonight because of the photo album. They were promised two victims next week. Dessert was really fun because Joshua and Ethan planned to cake Emmett when he went to sit down at the kids table. It worked perfectly. He ended up with white frosting and sprinkles up his nose.

After dessert the parents sat around the table with their coffees while the kids fell asleep in the family room watching cartoons.

When we decided it was getting late I scooped up Kayla, and Emmett grabbed Joshua, and we headed for the door.

"Mommy?" Kayla asked me when we got home and I was tucking her in.

"Yes baby?"

"I can't wait until next Friday."

I smiled. "I can't wait either."

**Alright, so I hope that was good. Thank you again to everyone that has read, reviewed, favourited etc. this story. It means so much to me. **


	9. Vacation here we come?

Hey guys,

I have been getting messages, quite often to be honest, asking things like:

"You need to continue this."

Or "What ever happened to Edward and Bella."

Basically it seems you all need more. I went back and read over the entire story looking for something to branch off of, some sort of point to launch me into a sequel. So finally I found it, in the last chapter. At one point they mention a group vacation between the families and I thought that might be cool.

It won't have as much drama as New York Here We Come, but it'll be more of a cutesy comedy kind of thing.

I was thinking a cruise could be interesting but I can stick with a land vacation to the beach or something, or even maybe camping.

PLEASE, let me know what you guys think. Is the sequel a good idea? Will you read it? If so, where should it take place?

Feedback is good for me. It really helps me write to the best of my abilities.

Thanks again,


End file.
